


Skin

by Cimorene105



Series: Thank God for PR [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rated Teen for suggestive language, Song fic, Steve Rogers is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: "This meeting just got ten times cooler if we're having Rihanna music in the background now.""Will someone shut that off?" Director Nick Fury did not like being interrupted, even if it was by Rihanna music.Clint reassured him, "We would, if we had any clue where it was coming from."





	Skin

_"All I'm in is just skin."_

"Is someone playing Rihanna?" Tony stopped doodling on his notepad to look around for the source of the music.

_"No jeans - take em off -"_

"It's not me," Clint volunteered.

_"-wanna feel your skin."_

"Where's it coming from?" Tony asked.

_"You a beast, oh-"_

"This meeting just got ten times cooler if we're having Rihanna music in the background now," Tony continued.

_"-you know that I like that."_

"Will someone shut that off?" Director Nick Fury did not like being interrupted, even if it was by Rihanna music.

_"Come on baby-"_

Clint reassured him, "We would, if we had any clue where it was coming from."

_"All I wanna see you in is just skin."_

"The real question is, why would you pick that song for random music to play in a meeting? Sure, Rihanna's stuff is generally sexy, but Skin? That's a ballsy move." Tony Stark, on the other hand, loved interruptions, especially by Rihanna music.

_"All I wanna see you in is just skin."_

"Have a social norms conversation later. Shut the music off now." Director Fury did not risk his life to give a mission brief in order to waste time.

"Hey, Steve-?" Clint hesitantly started.

"Is that-" Tony couldn't believe this.

"I think your phone is ringing." Natasha elbowed Steve in the ribs to get his attention.

Steve jolted out of his thoughts. "Oh! Yeah, it's Bucky's ringtone. Mind if I take that?"

The room was utterly silent until -

_"All I wanna see you in is just skin."_

"Go ahead."

"No problem."

"Please silence all cell phones before meetings begin, everyone, and we won't have this problem again."

"Sorry about that. He knows I'm in a meeting. Sorry. I'll make it quick."

Steve ducked out of the room and took the music with him.

"Back to the matter at hand -"

"Isn't anyone going to say -"

"No. We will not discuss this."

"We're all thinking it."

"Captain Rogers' business is none of yours. Now - back to the mission."

**Author's Note:**

> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
>  Lookie what I did!


End file.
